peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie
|image=Movie.png |season=3 |episode=12 |overall=34 |air date=July 8, 2017 (trailer) March 28, 2018 (release) |writers=ScribbledEggs |running time=120 mins |previous episode= |next episode= }} is the first movie of Under Peppa's Pants. Summary When a large dome is laid on top of Pork, Peppa does her best to get them out of the dome. Transcript Pork, April 21 ---- Narrator: This is Pedro Pony. He is burying his time capsule. Pedro: Time to wait for 2435! ---- Cuts to Peppa's house ---- Peppa: This is me, Peppa Pig. You may know me from my famous TV series. Peppa: You know, I'm 8 years old, I'm makin' money, let's go eat, George. George: Okay. ---- Narrator: On Peppa's way to Krabby Burger, the Dogs are playing cards. Danny: You got a queen? Mummy Dog: Go bark! Danny: Ooookay... Mummy Dog: To the NewsVan! ---- Peppa: I want a bacon cheeseburger. Miss Rabbit: What? The law strictly says that restaurants, popular or not, cannot sell foods to one of its own species. Peppa: I get out of Krabby Burger, and I see somebody stealing my car. Peppa: Hey, you blue stupid thing! Sonicthehedgehog223: What? Peppa: I'm gonna beat you like Dr. Eggman! STH223: I'm killing you! Willdawg14: No, don't do it! (Peppa punches STH223 weakly) STH223: This results in me going Super Sonic and destroying that oddly placed but tasty Burger King! ---- Mac+Cool: Well, this is it. I'm leaving Pork. ScribbledEggs: Goodbye! Missrabbitfan: Pack your bags Sonic MrsWhatever40: good riddance (gets hit by Mac's car) ---- Peppa: (riding a bike) That monster almost killed me, George and Plopper. George: I'm clean! No cuts or wounds! Peppa: Fuck off, George. George: Hey! ---- At Peppa's house... ---- Peppa: Augh, the roof is broken! Let's fix it. (Peppa and George get on top of the roof) Peppa: I know nothing about hammer and nail. Yes! Let's play dare, George! George: I dare you to skateboard to Krabby Burger and back naked! Peppa: Really? George: I'll call you a chicken for the rest of-- Peppa: Let me do it. People: :Person #1: Look at that girl! :Person #2: You look terrible! :Person #3: Here's a shirt. ---- (Cuts to Peppa handcuffed on a pole) ---- (George comes) George: I accidentally cremated your shirt. I'ma buy you a shirt. (George walks away) ---- A few days later... ---- Peppa: (putting Plopper with muddy feet on the ceiling) Spider-Pig, Spider-Pig, Does whatever a Spider-Pig does. Can he swing from a web? No, he can't, he's a pig, Look out, he is a Spider-Pig! Mummy: Don't you think you're going too far with that pig? We already have an Amazon box of pig crap, and it's killing all the plants, just like weed. Daddy: Very specific. Peppa: Also, somebody stole your car. Mummy: We spent £15392.29 on that car! You're grounded! Peppa: This ain't GoAnimate! Mummy: Oh, you're free to go. ---- Later that day... ---- (Peppa went to Krabby Burger alone this time.) Peppa: And I saw it. A pig about to die. I said Peppa: No!!! Don't kill him! Krabby the Klown: Why? Peppa: I grabbed him like he was my own brother. I called him Peppa: Plopper! Plopper the Pig. ---- A few days later... ---- Mummy: (sniffs) What's that smell? Daddy Pig? Do you smell that? Daddy: What? Ew! Pig silage! Mummy: I'll go to the backyard. Peppa: When I dropped the crap, Mummy said Mummy: Ew! You need to dispose of that immediately and safely, Peppa! George: But Mummy! Mummy: And take Spider-Pig with you! Peppa: His name is not Spider-Pig. He's Harry Plopper as he's now wearing glasses and has a lightning bolt scar. ---- At the waste disposal plant... ---- Suzy: Peppa, Dog's Pizza was shut down because of health violations and selling free pizza. (Peppa decides on a quicker way: putting the feces in water. She goes on a bicycle, ignoring the "no dumping" signs (running over a person holding a "YOU SUCK" sign) and smashing through the concrete barrier with no damage to her bicycle whatsoever, and dumps the silo into the wonderfully clean lake, causing it to become heavily re-polluted almost instantly. A raccoon is chasing a squirrel. The squirrel falls into the lake and gains 48 more eyes. Nearby, George discovers the mutated squirrel which is then captured by the Environmental Protection Agency.) EPA guy: I'm telling the Queen. ---- EPA guy: Queen Peppa III! Queen: What? EPA guy: Lake Pippa has been greatly polluted! You have 5 options: Option 1 is to destr-- Queen: Option 3. EPA guy: You haven't rea— Queen: I was born to lead, not to read. ---- (The government puts a large dome on Pork slowly.) Poor guy: Oh my god! They're putting a dome on Pork! Where am I going to be? Inside? Outside? Oh, the choice--(gets crushed) Oreo-And-Eeyore: Look at what you've done, Peppa! You put us under a giant dome! Trivia *This movie has stolen elements from The Simpsons Movie and Under the Peppa. **Additionally, Under the Peppa has stolen elements from The Simpsons Movie. *This episode/movie simulcast on separate networks. It aired on Disney Channel and Adult Swim in Canada and on TLC, Comedy Central and TIC in the US. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2018